


underneath that angel face (who are you?)

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Riddles, The Iceberg Lounge, falling in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Eddie musing on Harley





	underneath that angel face (who are you?)

Why is she with him of all people? Of course he knows the story, they all do by now; how Harley was his physiatrist, but that still doesn’t explain why she stays. Each time the Joker managed to get caught without Harley, Eddie saw the changes that came over her. How the explosions scaled back and the confetti increased. Or how many museums were robbed, instead of hospitals held up. How quickly she partnered up with Poison Ivy or laid low over long periods of time. Which mask was her true self? The woman who poisoned playing cards or the one who bought the brightest colored drinks at the Iceberg Lounge?  
Too many questions, not enough answers. But discovering answers is one of the things he does best.  
And while he figures out the answer, he doesn’t mind her company. Familiarity with one’s subject wasn’t a bad thing, and Harley never seemed to mind his own. On the contrary, she was one of the few who seemed to tolerate his riddles. Perhaps he'd tell her a simple one tonight. She seemed to like ones with puns the best lately.

_What happens when you fall in love with a French chef?_

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to Eddie's cheesy riddle: you get buttered up
> 
> I've been playing Batman: The Enemy Within, the TellTale game and it made me start to dig through my old DC prompt folder and I fond the first part of this that I apparently started in 2009 ha ha. Decided to finish it and post it because, why not? Harley and Eddie can have such an interest dynamic together. There was a brief period in Detective Comics before the 52 reboot where Eddie and Harley interacted and that had some great unexplored potential. I think it was when Eddie was a PI.


End file.
